The Proposal
by KoolBrunette06
Summary: Naru want to propose, how does he do it? Read and find out! OCC one-shot


**Ok well, I was bored and decided to post this one-shot. As to what it's about you must read and find our **_**then**_** review.**

**Enjoy: The Proposal**

It was a beautiful spring night outside. The stars were bright, looking like little diamonds placed on a solid black sheet. The moon was completely out in the sky. The temperature was perfect, all in all, the night was absolutely perfect and someone decided to take full advantage of it.

The 20-year-old known as Mai was on her couch watching a movie, she wasn't really watching it, but was thinking of her relationship with Naru that changed. They started to date about 1 ½ going to 2 years.

Naru himself changed as well. With his brother finally found alive (with his girlfriend and yes he's alive) Naru was becoming looser. He was still quite but not that much and it was due mostly to Mai. The times since she's been in high school changed as well as her.

She was no longer awkward looking, but turned into a beautiful young woman, she had long light brown hair that went mid-back and changed physically. So much that Naru had a hard time concentrating and keeping his eyes and hands to himself when she was in the room. Naru has not really changed, his hair was a bit longer and the only thing that really changed is that he had gotten taller, much to Mai's dismay.

She was currently wearing a white long spaghetti strap shirt and black leggings under some neon blue and black **(don't know if the colors exist)** colored Nike soffes. Her hair was placed in a loose high pony tail.

She was beginning to drift back to the movie when her cell phone **(an aqua Samsung jukebox)** started to vibrate. She had gotten a text, from Naru. She quickly opened and read the text it said:

_I've got a surprise for you ;) _

_Love, Naru_

She became exited. Come to think of it, it _was_ they're two year anniversary today, she became exited. She put on some pink flip-flops and ran out the door with her cell-phone in her pocket.

When she went outside she was a bit surprised when she saw Ayako and her husband Monk. John and Masako **(she had decided to wait selflessly until he was ready to quit his priest-ing)** Lin and his wife Madoka and Gene and his new girlfriend Becky. Yasu **(if that's correct)** was currently in university which was a lot of hours away and couldn't make it.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you here, what's the occasion" asked Mai

"Hey kiddo, looking good as always I see" this earned a blush from Mai "anyways, Naru called all of us, it seems and told us to come" the Monk had said

"Yes, we were sorta-kinda hoping you knew" said Masako, the rest nodded

"He called you? Well he just texted me like 7 minutes ago, to think he would've mentioned something earlier, ya know? Anyways I got nothing, even though today _is_ our 2-year anniversary, we already went out to celebrate I don't know what's up? Gene do you know anything about this?" said/asked Mai

"Ok first, congrats" said Gene, everyone else followed with hugs and congrats

"Second, no, I mean we do share a telepathic link, yet I can't hear what he's thinking, I think he blocked me! _Idiot scientist_" he mumbled in the end.

Then all of a sudden they were beginning to hear music

"Is it me or does anyone hears music playing?" asked Ayako. A chorus of 'yea's' followed

Then out of the darkness, and with a _smile_ came out Naru_ singing_

**(It sounds better if you listen to it while following along but hey, whatever floats you boat!)**

~start song~

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call (call)_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_ looks at Mai

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl,_

_My world, has twice as many stars in the sky_ Naru puts up two fingers

_Its alright I survived I'm alive again_

'_Cause of you made it through every storm_

_What is life what the use if you're killed inside_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_ he grabs Mai's hand and kisses it gently

_Someone, who was there when all my hopes failed,_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_ he says looking straight at her eyes

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl (you live)_

_My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live (I live) _

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I loose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help (when no one else can help)_

_Because you live girl_

_My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live (live) and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live girl ('cause you live)_

_My world_

_Has everything I need to survive_ Naru pulls in Mai for a hug

_Because you live_

_I live…I live_ Naru sings as he gets down on one knee

~end song~

"Naru, I don't know what to say, well yes I do, it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me" Mai says as more tears fall out of her eyes

"I'm glad you liked it, love" Naru says looking up at her **(he's still on his knee)**

"Mai, I'm gonna get straight to the point-" Naru begun

"_Mai, I love you, and I always have, which is one of the reasons I lied and forced you to be my assistant, but anyways Mai, you have always been there for me and have helped me through tough times. I'll never forget the times we've spent together, hell, I still remember the times when we weren't together. I know I haven't been the nicest person, but I've begun to change, and it's because of you and for you. I can't remember a time I've ever been this happy at all, not even during our first kiss, and trust me I was pretty damn happy-" _

A faint 'hey' was heard in the background

"_Anyways what I'm trying to say is that Mai I love you, I always have and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Mai Taniyama"_ Naru pulled a beautiful black velvet box with the most gorgeous (and expensive) ring to match **(let your imaginations run wild!)**

_-Will you marry me?"_ Naru eagerly asked with a gorgeous smile on his face pulled a beautiful black velvet box with the most gorgeous (and expensive) ring to match **(let your imaginations run wild!)**

If you think Mai was crying a lot then, just imagine how much she's crying now.

Mai nodded…a lot and said "Yes Naru, I will marry you"

Naru placed the ring on her finger. Mai looked at it then at Naru, and in a sudden flash, s he tackled him straight to the ground showering him in kisses.

When they were done they were showered with congratulatory congrats, kisses and hugs. Masako, Becky, Madoka and Ayako ran towards Mai crying along with her while the men were patting Naru on the back.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen" said a blubbering Becky

"Who knew Naru was such a romantic?" said Ayako when they're crying fest was over, well except Mai.

"Mai, you are so lucky. I am happy for you" said Masako

"Well ladies it looks like we've got ourselves a wedding to plan!" screamed Ayako and Madoka. Everyone looked at them while sweat dropping

"Man Naru, I never thought you had it in ya" said Monk

"Yea I mean seriously, it's about time" said Gene

"I'm really proud of you" said Lin

"Yea Naru, good going!" exclaimed the priest with his thick accent

Mai went back to Naru, and kissed him on the cheek

"Hey, save it for the honeymoon" said Gene. Mai blushed and looked away. She had her arm around his waist and him around her shoulders.

"Ne, Naru, I was wondering no that I didn't love every minute of this but I was wondering why did you call everyone else, no offense" asked Mai

"Well one, they'd never believe me-" another faint 'you got that right!) Was heard.

"And two, this would have been meaningless without everyone here celebrating it with us" said Naru. Mai only kissed him again on the cheeks and it was his turn to blush

"Naru, I think this is the beautiful start of forever" said Mai looking at Naru

"And ever" finished Naru looking at Mai. He closed the gap between they're mouths.

'_Cough cough'_

"GENE!"

**Okay I'm finally done! And its…11:54 pm haha. Anyways please review and tell me if I should write they're wedding! Or they're married life! Or just review to tell me if it was any good. All comments or questions are accepted. Even flames. **

**For those who are wondering about the song it's:**

**Because you live – Jesse McCartney**


End file.
